


Matilda Makes A Friend

by MeakMouse



Series: Stiles is an Addams [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FUCK, He is a horney idiot, I don't know what I am doing anymore, M/M, Matilda keeps a Shanna, Mr. Rogers is Matilda and Shanna's Teacher, Shanna Keeps Matilda, Shanna's mom is surprisingly ok with it, What Have I Done, fuck it all, have fun, he is also scared of Matilda, its funny, oh well, this probably doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Matilda's teacher's point of view of her making her first friend. I don't even know what this is. Read at your own risk.





	Matilda Makes A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me to harshly. I am emotional right now.

Matilda looked positively morbid in her tight twin braids and sparkly black spider tutu. Her face was set in a grim line and her eyes held her father’s mischievous glint. She really took after her Papa though. Long dark hair, big blue eyes, sharp teeth and razor nails. Yup she took after her Papa all right. Though she did have hor Father’s brain to mouth filter...or lack of it. She also had his habit of latching on and not letting go. 

For instance right now you could find her holding hands with a startlingly calm looking girl who was covered in so much color and had such a blinding smile it was hard not to coo. The girl’s name was Shanna and she was so much the complete opposite of Matilda that when Matilda darkly declares that Shanna is her’s, no one can fault their teacher his response. Their in kindergarten, no one should be this terrifying and forcefull.

Well, no one but Matilda that is. All Mr. Rogers could do was gape. It would blow over though. It is only Shanna’s second day. He won’t have to say anything to anybody. Matilda will get bored and he won’t have to deal with any of this. Everything will be fine. Keep telling yourself that and everything will be fine.

~~

It's the end of the day and the parents have arrived to pick up their kids. Shanna’s mom was here to pick her up but she didn’t want to go. This little girl seemed perfectly content holding hands with the creepiest kid there. No one liked Matilda. She was aloof. She growled at the other kids. She bit, and she horded all the crayons. She also was dark. Gave off this vibe of grey that confused and forced you to stay away. She gave Mr. Rogers the creeps and when he expressed his concern to her parents they actually seemed delighted! Delighted! Can you believe that. And here she is holding hands with her opposite and refusing to let go. Hell he’d be excited if he wasn’t so damn scared. Fuck it. Days almost over. It's not his problem anymore. 

“Shanna, who is your new friend?” Shanna’s mom was new in town. She was young, just got a job at the old diner off Main Street. She couldn’t be much older than twenty-two and she had a beautiful smile. If she wasn’t so young Mr. Rogers would have swooned. He might still. She is quite beautiful. 

“Her names Matilda mom and she’s going to keep me.” There was no hesitation there, just a brighter smile that lit up the whole room. Shanna’s mom’s smile didn’t dim she just nodded her head along with her daughter. Odd, Mr. Rogers thought. Should she not be concerned by this?  
How can this young woman be so calm in the face of such serious absolute ridiculousness. 

Her eyes widened a second later, big and green. She tilted her head to the side a bit and tapped a well manicured finger to her chin in contemplation. She looked even more beautiful. He zoned for a minute. Caught up in her big eyes. 

“You know, I don’t think humans can keep humans anymore.” Her voice was contemplative, not combative but curious. Soft. She had crouched down at this point, looking both girls in the eye. That angle made her but stick out. Focus. 

“Well duh, Momma, I’m six not stupid.” It was sort of humorous. Watching this bubbly little girl pout and stomp her foot. Her pigtails bouncing in frustration. Not humorous enough to distract him though. Zoning up onto the mom’s chest. “Its ok though ‘cuz I’m going to keep her too.” Wait, what? That caught his attention. Well fuck, this just might become his problem after all. 

Dammit. 

“Matilda.” Fuck, shit, damn. He’s here. Of course he’s here. Its Thursday, Peter’s turn to pick the freak up. The big muscular man glared his direction like he could see into his skull. That whole family, terrifying. 

“Father.”

“Who’s this?”

“My new human.” He smirked. The bastard actually smirked. Look away. This isn’t your problem anymore. Both parents are here. All kids have been picked up. Go inside and pack up for the day. The school years are almost up and they won't be your problem anymore. Go inside. Look away. “I’m going to keep her. She’s mine.”

“I see, well if that's so she should come for dinner. Papa is picking up your Aunt Wednesday at the airport and I’m sure they would both just love to meet your new human.” The smirking bastard turned from looking at the kids to look at the still smiling young mom. “That is, of course, if it is alright with you?” 

“Aunt Wednesday is coming?”

“Yes. She wouldn’t the blood moon for anything. Your Grandma and Grandpa are already at the house. The rest of the family will be here tomorrow.” 

“Can I go momma, please?” Shanna stuck out her bottom lip and hoped. She wanted to meet Matilda’s Aunt Wednesday that she had heard so much about at recess. Her mom looked a little relieved. Not worried for her daughter's safety like she should have been. He’s going to have to say something. Dammit. 

“I suppose it's alright. If it's not too much trouble. I have a shift tonight anyways and I know that Shanna would have much…” Mr. Rogers starts to rush over. He didn’t stop this earlier and now this poor family is going to get caught up in something dangerous. He’s almost there when he slips on a crack in the cement. No one notices when he hits the ground. By the time he looks up Shanna and Matilda are walking hand in hand towards a shiny black sports car and Shanna’s mom is driving out of the parking lot. 

Fuck it, he’s going home and going to bed. This isn’t his problem anymore.


End file.
